1. Field of Invention
The present invention is generally related to pliers. More specifically, the present invention is related to adjustable pliers.
2. Background
Pliers are a tool that may be used on a wide range of workpieces. Some pliers may be presented with an ill-fitting geometry between the jaws of the pliers and the workpiece, thus causing stripping of the workpiece or forming blemishes on the workpiece.